Morning Musume
Morning Musume (モーニング娘。), currently known as Morning Musume '20, is a J-pop idol group and the flagship group of Hello! Project under Up-Front Promotion. They debuted in 1997 and are known for their rotating line-up, frequent auditions, and graduations. As of 2019, they have 15 generations of members. Members Current Members *Fukumura Mizuki (Leader, 9th generation) *Ikuta Erina (Sub-leader, 9th generation) *Ishida Ayumi (Sub-leader, 10th generation) *Sato Masaki (10th generation) *Oda Sakura (11th generation) *Nonaka Miki (12th generation) *Makino Maria (12th generation) *Haga Akane (12th generation) *Kaga Kaede (13th generation) *Yokoyama Reina (13th generation) *Morito Chisaki (14th generation) *Kitagawa Rio (15th generation) *Okamura Homare (15th generation) *Yamazaki Mei (15th generation) Former Members *Nakazawa Yuko (1st generation) *Ishiguro Aya (1st generation) *Iida Kaori (1st generation) *Abe Natsumi (1st generation) *Fukuda Asuka (1st generation) *Yasuda Kei (2nd generation) *Yaguchi Mari (2nd generation) *Ichii Sayaka (2nd generation) *Goto Maki (3rd generation) *Ishikawa Rika (4th generation) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (4th generation) *Tsuji Nozomi (4th generation) *Kago Ai (4th generation) *Takahashi Ai (5th generation) *Konno Asami (5th generation) *Ogawa Makoto (5th generation) *Niigaki Risa (5th generation) *Fujimoto Miki (6th generation) *Kamei Eri (6th generation) *Michishige Sayumi (6th generation) *Tanaka Reina (6th generation) *Kusumi Koharu (7th generation) *Mitsui Aika (8th generation) *Junjun (8th generation) *Linlin (8th generation) *Sayashi Riho (9th generation) *Suzuki Kanon (9th generation) *Kudo Haruka (10th generation) *Iikubo Haruna (10th generation) *Ogata Haruna (12th generation) Sub-groups *Tanpopo *Petitmoni *Minimoni *Morning Musume 20th *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi Discography Albums *1998.07.08 First Time *1999.07.28 Second Morning *2000.03.29 3rd -LOVE Paradise- *2002.03.27 4th Ikimasshoi! *2003.03.26 No.5 *2004.12.08 Ai no Dai 6 Kan *2006.02.15 Rainbow 7 *2007.03.21 SEXY 8 BEAT *2009.03.18 Platinum 9 DISC *2010.03.17 10 MY ME *2010.12.01 Fantasy! Juuichi *2011.10.12 12, Smart *2012.09.12 13 Colorful Character *2014.10.29 14 Shou ~The message~ *2017.12.06 15 Thank you, too ; Cover Albums # 2008.11.26 COVER YOU Singles # 1998.01.28 Morning Coffee # 1998.05.27 Summer Night Town # 1998.09.09 Daite HOLD ON ME! # 1999.02.10 Memory Seishun no Hikari # 1999.05.12 Manatsu no Kousen # 1999.07.14 Furusato # 1999.09.09 LOVE Machine # 2000.01.26 Koi no Dance Site # 2000.05.17 Happy Summer Wedding # 2000.09.06 I WISH # 2000.12.13 Ren'ai Revolution 21 # 2001.07.25 The☆Peace! # 2001.10.31 Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ # 2002.02.20 Souda! We're ALIVE # 2002.07.24 Do it! Now # 2002.10.30 Koko ni Iruzee! # 2003.02.19 Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima # 2003.04.23 AS FOR ONE DAY # 2003.07.30 Shabondama # 2003.11.06 Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ # 2004.01.21 Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT # 2004.05.12 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ # 2004.07.22 Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari # 2004.11.03 Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago # 2005.01.19 THE Manpower!! # 2005.04.27 Osaka Koi no Uta # 2005.07.27 Iroppoi Jirettai # 2005.11.09 Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ # 2006.03.15 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ # 2006.06.21 Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan # 2006.11.08 Aruiteru # 2007.02.14 Egao YES Nude # 2007.04.25 Kanashimi Twilight # 2007.07.25 Onna ni Sachi Are # 2007.11.21 Mikan # 2008.04.16 Resonant Blue # 2008.09.24 Pepper Keibu # 2009.02.18 Naichau Kamo # 2009.05.13 Shouganai Yume Oibito # 2009.08.12 Nanchatte Ren'ai # 2009.10.28 Kimagure Princess # 2010.02.10 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai # 2010.06.09 Seishun Collection # 2010.11.17 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game # 2011.04.06 Maji Desu ka Ska! # 2011.06.15 Only you # 2011.09.14 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! # 2012.01.25 Pyocopyoco Ultra # 2012.04.11 Ren'ai Hunter # 2012.07.04 One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show # 2012.10.10 Wakuteka Take a chance # 2013.01.23 Help me!! # 2013.04.17 Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai # 2013.08.28 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan # 2014.01.29 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? # 2014.04.16 Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 # 2014.10.15 TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin # 2015.04.15 Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara # 2015.08.19 Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki # 2015.12.29 Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only # 2016.05.11 Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi # 2016.11.23 Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai # 2017.03.08 BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy # 2017.10.04 Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! # 2018.06.13 Are you Happy? / A gonna # 2018.10.24 Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara # 2019.06.12 Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night Demo Singles # 1997.11.03 Ai no Tane Digital Singles # 2010.12.01 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type # 2017.11.30 Gosenfu no Tasuki # 2018.01.28 Hana ga Saku Taiyou Abite Compilation Albums # 2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ # 2001.12.19 Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ # 2002.10.30 CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX # 2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 # 2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 # 2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 # 2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 # 2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 # 2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 # 2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 # 2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 # 2009.12.23 TOHOKU RAKUTEN GOLDEN EAGLES 5TH ANNIVERSARY "SONGS of RAKUTEN EAGLES" # 2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 # 2011.12.21 Petit Best 12 # 2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 # 2013.12.11 Petit Best 14 # 2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 # 2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 # 2014.12.10 Petit Best 15 # 2015.12.16 Petit Best 16 # 2016.12.14 Petit Best 17 # 2017.12.13 Petit Best 18 # 2018.12.12 Petit Best 19 External Links *Official website *Morning Musume @ Hello! Project Wiki es:Morning Musume Category:Groups Category:Hello! Project Category:1997 Debuts Category:Idol Groups Category:14 Member Group Category:5 Member Group Formations Category:1997 Group Formations Category:Girl Groups